Poison Crystal Demoness
by Peace Luver N' Scar JadedQueen
Summary: Naruto trained under Orochimaru and the Kyuubi No Yoko for Twelve years, acting as Orochimaru's heiress. At the time of the Genin Exams instead of helping Orochimaru, Naruto escapes his grasp helping Konoha. FEM!NARUTO If you Squint some KimimaroxNaruto


**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Summary: ****Naruto trained under Orochimaru and the Kyuubi No Yoko for Twelve years, acting as Orochimaru's heiress. At the time of the Genin Exams instead of helping Orochimaru, Naruto escapes his grasp helping Konoha.**

_**I Do not Own Naruto**_

**Grammer/Spelling Mistakes May be Ahead,  
I Apologize For Them.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx**

" **Chakra Crystal: Choking Sphere Prison! ", Naruto Uzuamki called out, as her chakra circled the Nin before it covered him and became the Pure Black Colored crystal, her chakra was so black as she studied mostly S-Rank, A-Rank, and Forbidden Justu's and Techniqes and of course, Demonic Techniques turning half of her chakra into Demonic Chakra with Low Sannin Reserves. She made another set of handsigns, obviously bored doing so, she was used to just using her Eyes so that she would use Less Chakra and wouldn't need handsigns, but this day was special she had to test herself, she would only use one Chakra Technique for this fight.**

Ice Senbons formed between her fingers, " **Frozen Needles: Burning Strike! **", she yelled, running towards the sphere, when she was barely about to dodge a barrade of bone swords, gritting her teeth, she turned towards Kimimaro. She threw the glowing blue needles that he easily dodged.

_**Naruto Pov**_

" _**Kitsune Seal: Blood Release! **_", I snarled, blood started to pool around my feet, not mine ut rather created with chakra.

" _**Kitsune Attack: Burning Blood Needles! **_", I hissed, and the blood that was in a large pool around me rose, and quickly formed sharp needles, running towards my prey, all of the needles striked.

" _**KITSUNE SEAL: BLOODLINE TAKE-AWAY! **_", I yelled, and he screamed as any bones outside of his within his skin, Four points were now on each hand, that had a tiny swirl between them. I had sealed his Bloodline.

" Good job Naruto. ", spoke Orochimaru, inwardly sneering, but I turned to him and bowed.

" The Kyuubi taught you it, I presume? ", Orochimaru asked. Of course, he was jealous that Kyuubi gave me Kekkai Gekkai and a Bloodline Doujustu to help with it. Crystal, anything and everything, I could turn it into crystal except for human bodies, real one's that is, I could create clones. He, however, taught me all of my Ninjustu's, Genjustu's, and helped me form my own style fo Taijustu, though Kyuubi also helped with my Taijustu, instead opening Normal Gates I opened the Demon Gates of Hell. Something only Jinchuriki could do, and only the Ninetailed Jinchuriki could do, with the Kyuubi's permisson of course.

" Hai Orochimaru-Sensei. ", I bowed, he nodded.

" Kimimaro, Naruto-kun, I have news. You two will be going as a Special Genin Team to Konoha for the Chunin exams. I expect no less than passing, we will be attacking Konoha after all. ", Orochimaru grinned.

I nodded, " Hai Sensei. I'm going to train more, with my Eyes. ", I said, turning around, my eyes already spinning with my Crysagan, bad name but I named it, total Cliche but I love the name. My eyes are now with a Black backround, Red colored eyes with a Blue pupil, and thre white lines circling my eye. It was highest level of the Doujustu that gives you all abilities of Crystal, I worked hard for it, I worked hard for my power.

" Ah ah, Naruto-Kun. Remove the seals. ", Orochimaru chuckled, I turned, and made handsigns.

" _**Kitsune Seal Release. **_", I said, placing my hand over each of his, I felt the seals come off, and removed them, nodding at Kimimaro, I turned around.

I examined the Arena, and snapped four times in a way, Dummies, Targets, and other things needed for training filled the arena. I unsealed a Katana that was sealed on my wrist, it was made out of Chakra Metal, took forever to the find the right one, it was Pure Chakra Metal, and I could use my Crystal and ice with it.

I ran at a dummy, activating a seal on it that would make it move. I striked and striked again, and the dummy dodged.

After a few minutes of this, I pumped chakra through the sword, and it was covered in a glowing red, Burning Crystal, my eyes were glinted with the Doujustu as I ran it down, cutting the Wooden dummy in half.

I sealed the katana back in, as the crystal turned into dust and floated into the air.

I looked at my bare feets, before you ask...

I wear a Elbow-length sleeved Fishnet shirt, that had a Black Light Material Short-Sleeved Mid-driff shirt, the neckline in a low V showing the Fishnet shirt underneath, with a pair of Tight, yet easy to move in and comfrotable, Black Fingerless gloves, and a white bandages wwrapped from just past my ankle to the ball's of my feet. A pouch was tied on my left theigh, then two on each side of my waist, and an Invisable seal was on each of wrist's, one holding my Katana and the other holding a Demon Sword, The Futonjika, gifted to me by my summons, Kitsune Demons, and the place Kyuubi resides when he isn't sealed, the poor guy hasn't been there since the creation of Konoha.

The reason I was barefoot is because I could sense Movements from the ground.

I set up a line of metal dummies, made mostly for me and Kimimaro, who likes to make sure his bones can cut through things, between us, I would always win because I can use all Close-Range, Long-Range and Medium-Range Justu's and Techniqes while he can only use Close-Range and Medium-Range, and I always stay far away from him, we know our styles too much, mostly the reason Orochimaru always pairs us up for Missons, because we are the perfect partners.

Only problem I have with him is because he is MUCH to loyal to Orochimaru. Orochimaru may have raised me, but he isn't my family In any way.

_**~~ Two Days Later ~~**_

_**Naruto Pov**_

I looked at Kimimaro who nodded at me, and was ran at the Bandit camp, he pulled out his swords of Bone, and I attacked with my poison needles. I took out a scroll, jumping upwards, Kimimaro jumped into the tree's, and I unsealed all of the senbons using my chakra ot have them fly to every Bandit in the camp, a lot of them were low ranked Missing-nin and bandit's, but they all fell dead.

Kimimaro came out, and opened up a carriage, taking out piles and piles of Ryo, Jewlery, and Justu/Technique scrolls.

I took out the large scroll on my back, opening it, I started to seal in everything that had value in the camp, except for food. While I was doing so, Kimimaro continued to bring in the things we knew that would please Orochimaru, so Ryo, Jewlery, and Justu/Technique scrolls, all of it could be sold and/or used in Sound.

As I finished, Kimimaro was reading a bingo book.

" Naruto, look. ", he said, I stood up, sealing the scroll shut and hoisting it up heavily, I walked over and grabbed the bingo book, then gaped.

_**?  
Poison Crystal Kitsune**_

_**Name: **__Unknown_

_**Hair: **__Blonde  
__**Eyes: **__Unknown Doujustu  
__**Skin: **__Few Shades Lighter than Lightly Tanned  
__**Wears: **__All Black, No shoe's and wears Hiate on Forehead  
__**Gender: **__Female(?)_

_**Village: **__Otogakure, Sound Country  
__**Wanted For: **__Killing Multiple Low Ranking Missing-nin, Killing High Ranking Shinobi, Killing High Ranked Missing-nin, Killing Bandit Camps, Robing Bandit's and Camps.  
__**Bounty-  
Iwa: **__912,200 Ryo  
__**Konoha: **__1,000 Ryo  
__**Suna: **__90,000 Ryo  
__**Land of Snow: **__999,000 Ryo  
__**Land of Waves: **__10,000 Ryo_

_**Skills:**__ Uses Poison-filled Senbons or Needles, Attacks with a Kekkai Gekkai of Crystal, Odd Doujustu that is presumed to help Her with Chakra Control and usage of Crystal. Heals quickly and skilled with Fuinjustu. Doesn't Use Taijustu and Genjustu, said to be Weakness. Skilled with Long, Close, and Medium ranged Justu's and Techniqes. Said to use Foxes as Summons._

_**Ranking:**__ A-Rank, attack if High Chunin or higher, if not, Flee on sight._

I sighed, Taijustu may not be my best but still! I don't use Taijustu, since I only need it if I'm fighting against someone who uses Taijustu and Genjustu, it is my weakness indeed.

" Huh, I'm marked down in the Bingo Book. ", I smirked.

Kimimaro nodded.

_**~~ Six Days Later ~~**_

Naruto and Kimimaro were walking down a Back Alley in Konoha, they were here for a misson, only two other teams were sent, that were planning to fail, They were the helpers of the Sand nin, and Orochimaru was pretending to be out Sensei. The Chunin Exams were in five hours, and they were getting their Early.

As they entered the Academy, the other's looked at them in curiousity, they saw they were from Sound but even then, all of the other Sound Nin didn't dress...like that. Kimimaro wore, really, a War Kimono that went to his feet, and he had the Sound Hiate on his shoulder, and Naruto wore well, her normal outfit. It was something not many would suspect, a barefooted nin and a Male dressing in a Kimono, they were an...odd pair.

They passed where a few were infront of the doors, it was Genjustu and continued on, I mean, honestly, how dumb could you be? Naruto was lucky that Basic Genjustu's like this one were easy for her to see through though. They entered the third floor and turned in their papers.

As the next hours passed, the room filled up easily.

" Naruto...listen. ", Kimimaro said, nodding at a talking grey haired nin, telling the Leaf nin about someone.

" What about her? ", Sasuke said, pointed to Naruto where she was glaring at Sasuke, she hated Uchiha's, Pure and simple.

" Her...hmm...Let me see here..", the Grey haired nin named Kabuto murmured, pulling out a card.

" Here we go. Name is Naruto Uzumaki, Apprentice of the Otokage with her only Teammate Kimimaro Kayuga. Completed over 200 D-Rank missons, 134 C-Rank missons, 189 B-Rank missons, 310 A-Rank missons. Been a genin since she was four, but had become a Apprentice of the Otokage with her teammate, of course. Skilled with her Kekkai Gekkai, Weapons, and Poisons, as well as Fuinjustu and Ninjustu. ", he listed off.

" She's an Apprentice of a Kage? ", gasped a Bubblegum haired female.

" It seems so, and he had kept her from going on to being a Chunin. She fits the Description of the Sound's Poison Crystal Kitsune. ", he re-marked.

Naruto sneered and flipped them off, going to take a nap.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

_**Okay, now, before you get angry at me. I'm skipping the First, Second, and Thir dpart of the Exam, the last part of the exam, where in the Anime/Manga where Naruto fought Neji I'm going to write as well as the training weeks. I'll list the fights below and who won,  
Kiba vs Sai, Winner Sai  
Temari vs TenTen, WInner Temari  
Gaara vs Rock lee, Winner Gaara  
Naruto vs Ino, Winner Naruto  
Kimimaro vs Sakura, Winner Kimimaro  
Sasuke vs Sound Nin, Winner Sasuke  
Hinata vs Neji, Winner Neji  
Chouji vs Kankuro, Winner Kankuro  
Kabuto vs Shino, Winner Shino  
Shikamaru vs Sound Nin, Winner Shikamaru**_

_**And next fights, Will be...  
Naruto vs Neji  
Shino vs Kankuro  
Sai vs Kimimaro  
Temari vs Shikamaru  
Gaara vs Sasuke**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

Naruto gritted her teeth, she had four weeks for training, against a Hyuuga, who uses **Taijustu**. Meaning? This will be quite a fight. She knew that a lot of people were coming mostly for the Gaara vs Sasuke fight, as well as Sai vs Kimimaru, everyone saw him using bones, and rumors spread, information was finished that Sound had a Kayuga, the last one alive too.

Naruto was going to spend the four weeks building up her Stamina, the best she could. Fucking Hyuuga bastards...

_**Naruto Pov.**_

_**~~ Day of the Final Exams ~~**_

I sighed as I watched Kimimaro enter the stands, glancing at the Kazekage too much, the moron I'm going to give Amenisa after this is Over! But...I betrayed sound. I gave the Hokage information on the Invasion, in return I would become a Leaf Nin, I told him everything I knew about the plans as well.

" First Fight, Neji Hyuuga vs Naruto Uzumaki,Start! ", called out the Instructor.

My eyes changed to my Doujustu, and he started his Byuukagan.

" What is...your Doujustu? ", the Hyuuga wondered outloud, I smirked.

" Let's find out! ", I smirked, running at him, he dodged my first few punches, he easily hit me with his STUPID ASS TAIJUSTU MOVES!

I snarled and flew backwards, landing on the wall, on my feet. I smirked, and made handseals, keeping myself connected with the wall. I ran across the wall, as Neji frowned, distracted, I made handsigns. Mouthing the words instead of saying them, and landed infront of it, the crystal shield on me.

He eyed me, he knew it was there. He pulled out Shurikun and threw them at my shield, they hit and stuck, the very tips keeping them connected with the shield.

He ran at the shield, hitting it with his points, as if hitting chakra points, I gritted my teeth and made handsigns.

" _**Kitsune Seal: Blood Release! **_", I called as the blood pooled around my feet, rising up to my knee's due to the shield, leaking out a bit, Cracks made themselves viasble.

Making handsigns, right when the shield fell to pieces I called, " _**Kitsune Attack: Burning Blood Needles! **_", I called, he jumped back, expecting a sudden attack, but the blood rose forming many, many needles in till there wasn't a drip of blood on the ground. And the needles ran at Neji, who turned quickly, the blood mixed with the spinning, while some got through.

When it stopped, he had burn marks on his arms, and a few on his leg and some on his leg, the blood from needles that didn't hit was pooled on the ground.

He ran at me, hitting my chakra points, I dodged some but he kept on hitting me, when he started to my Organ points, my heart really. I cried out, and tumbled to the floor, he stood there, Emotionless.

" You lose. ", he said.

" Winne-", the instructor called.

" HA! ", I called, standing up shakily.

" I never had this much of Trouble. Only Genjustu's and Taijustu can really harm me, and you did well...but you know...I still know Taijustu. ", I hissed, standing up.

Kyuubi pumped his chakra through my body, wounds healed quickly in till I looked the way when I came into the Arena, sneering, I got into a stance.

Knee's bent, right hand out, left a bit behind it, one leg back, one leg frontwards, I was glowing a Red hue, hands in a claw, nails as claws.

" _**KYUUBI NO YOKO: ATTACKING FOX! **_", I yelled, running at inhuman speeds at him, I easily dodged his shurikun, running back at him.

Rasing one clawed hand, I striked down, I scratched his Hiate's band, that fell to the ground, to reveal the Hyuuga curse mark, he didn't try to put it back on, but continued on trying to dodge my attacks.

I striked him over and over, hitting his chest, arms, and legs, when I reached out on his throat, his body hitting the wall harshly.

He coughed out a blood, but right now, that Curse Mark, no one had a right to have that. I was a Leaf nin now..

I raised my free had, the red hue vanished, my claws retreated. My left hand was now covered in Lime green chakra, that now covered my body.

" **Body Healing. **", I said, he was healing quickly as my chakra pumped into him, " **Cursed Seals: Remove. **", I said, planting a gold hue glowing hand on his forehead, he screamed out, and the seal was removed, but he chakra was already becoming more easier to use, all because of the damned seal.

Cursed Seals, there was only two in total. The Hyuuga seal and Orochimaru's cursed seal, I can remove both. I let go og his throat, walking backwards, as he wheezed and gasped, forehead unmarked.

" W-What did you do? ", he asked.

" I removed your Cursed Seal. Your clan, should die for putting that on you. They are just trash, controlling you. I know you hate the Main Family, you should not hate them, but hate the Hyuuga head instead. The Cursed Seal can never be placed on you again, without the person trying to do so, will die. Any Cursed Seals that will be tried to place on you, on your Forehead that is, will kill whoever is trying to place it. Neji Hyuuga, your free. And leave your clan, they are trash, You are not, you have a power that needs to be trained. Use your power for once. You know about Itachi Uchiha? He had a reason for killing Uchiha's, I hate them all. Fuckers controlled my little friend. ", I said with a smirk. He looked at me in pure shock.

I turned and nodded at the Instructor, a Deathly Silence was through out the Arena.

One, for me, using a Techniqe that used the Kyuubi No Yoko's chakra, meaning I am the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki, and Second for helping an Enemy.

" W-Winner! Naruto Uzumaki of Sound! ", he called. And I never got to use my Crystal, how suckish. But it was worth it. I nodded at him, and left the Fighting area and went to the stands as the area was cleaned up, meaning that got rid of the blood.

I looked at the Hyuuga Head, I sneered at him, he scowled and turned back to the arena, I smirked.

Sitting next to Kimimaro, he looked at me in shock.

" I know you hated people who used their clan's, but still...", he muttered.

I spoke loud enough for the Hyuuga Head to hear, " Hyuuga's and Uchiha's, both clan's are trash. Itachi Uchiha had a reason to kill his clan, they were all Power lusting fools. To me, Hyuuga's are even lower than Uchiha's, they use Cursed Seals to control their own clan. Pathetic. ", I spat, " That's all they are. Neji Hyuuga should just leave his stupid clan, and train by himself. For Juubi's sake, Neji is more stronger than that pathetic Hinata Hyuuga, the Hyuuga Princess. ", I sneered, Kimimaro sighed.

" Naruto...", he groaned, I smirked.

" What Kimimaro? ", I asked innocently.

Kankuro Subuko had given the fight, letting Shino win by Default, and so Kimimaro left to the center of the Arena, as did Sai.

I walked up closer to the edge, and stood up, next to Bubblegum.

Sai from Konoha had attacked Kimimaro with Ink animals, as he himself drew more and more animals, them coming to life, attacking Kimimaro, who easily destroyed them with his bones. The fight continued on, in till Kimimaro threw bones at Sai, hitting the bird, making it fall to the ground, and Kimimaro held a sharp edged bone to his throat, I smirked. Kimimaro was announced the winner, and the next fight went on.

Temari of the sand won in the end becasue the Nara had ran out of chakra, and Sasuke Uchiha barely got there in time for his fight, that was Unthankfully last, if he was sooner the Uchiha would have lost by default for being late and not present, I sneered, would most likely get special treatment for being a Uchiha.

I stood up, and left the arena, glancing at Kimimaro, who nodded. He doesn't know that I'm betraying Orochimaru. I made my way towards to where the Hokage was, and kept out of sight, in till I heard a loud bang, I ran to the Kage stands, I busted open the door.

I gritted my teeth and jumped onto the roof, Sound Four had set of a Chakra Barrier. I tore off my Sound Hiate, throwing it the side.

" Not sorry guys, but Fuck you. ", I sneered at the Sound Four, who stared at me in shock. I was said to be Orochimaru's most trusted Nin, his apprentice and his heiress.

" Y-Your helping Konoha? ", asked a Leaf nin, I glanced at him and nodded.

I made handsigns, " _**Kitsune Attack: Energy Senbons!**_ ", I hissed, as tiny sphere rose from the air and ground around me, and turned into needles, pointing at the barrier.

" DUCK! ", I yelled as all of my Senbons ran at the Barrier, it was pure energy, it would work. The barrier cracked, and the Senbons kept on attacking, I ran at the barrier, jumping through just in time as the barrier closed shut.

I ingored the Sound Four's screaming of warning as I made handsigns, running at Orochimaru, as the Third Hokage stood in shock as I unsealed my sword and swiped at Orochimaru, who snarled and jumped to the side.

" Stand by! ", he hissed.

" Sorry, Orochimaru, but I'm fucking done with you. ", I sneered, " You treat me as a weapon, I will kill **YOU! **", I snarled, running at him, I raised my clawed hands, striking easily, he hissed.

" Naruto, stand down, I have him. ", the Third hokage said, " As your Hokage, stand down! ", he ordered, I froze, and growled but noded.

" Hai Hokage-Sama. ", I said, turning at the sound four, sealed back my katana, I pulled out four poison Needles, made with my Special poison that kills within 10 seconds. I threw one at each of them easily, and they froze.

_...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0...End._

At the same time, behind me, Sarutobi fell dead, and Orochimaru fled, his arms sealed off. I turned and ran at Sarutobi.

" Naruto...", he wheezed, as the ANBU came foward at us.

" Your...your parents would be proud..", the third said, I froze, he knew my real parents.

" Who are they? ", I asked, he huffed, I knew his life was fainting away.

" Your...your the daughter of the Fourth...Minato Namikaze...and...kush..in...a...uzu...maki- ", he wheezed out before he went limb. I froze. My father is the Fourth Hokage, the one who sealed the Kyuubi in me, and Kushina Uzumaki. I gulped down a rubber ball in my throat.

" The daughter of the Fourth...", whispered the ANBU.

I gritted my teeth and stood up, " Go you morons! Check up on your comrades, I'll make sure the Sound Nin are dead! ", I ordered.

" Hai! Hime-Sama! ", all four of them said, bowing before they raced off. Great, now they me as a temporary ruler! Mother fucking...

_**~~ Two Days Later ~~**_

" _Minato Namikaze's daughter..._ "  
" _...Orochimaru's apprentince..._"  
" _Kyuubi Jinchuriki... _"

Whispered followed Naruto Uzumaki, now Naruto Namikaze as she walked through Konoha, they either saw her a Demon, a Traitor, or a Princess or two of three.

But to her, what did it matter? She was no longer under Orochimaru's thumbs, she had a real chance at a life now, she never saw Kimimaro's glance filled with betrayl as he retreated with Sound, she no longer cared for Sound, she was free. She was Leaf Genin. She was no longer a Weapon for Orochimaru to use.

_**La Fin**_


End file.
